


[VID] Destination Earth (Tomorrow Countdown)

by beccatoria, cyborganize



Series: Tomorrow PSAs [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Prelinger Archive, Walking with Cavemen
Genre: Cylons, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Midcentury, Parody, Patriarchy, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, retro-futurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccatoria/pseuds/beccatoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborganize/pseuds/cyborganize
Summary: An orientation course for a fruitful future!





	[VID] Destination Earth (Tomorrow Countdown)

  
  
Direct download available [HERE](http://beccatoria.babealicious.net/destinationearth.avi). Right Click Save As!  
  
**Concept & Sound Editor:** cyborganize  
**Video Editor:**  beccatoria

  
**Video:** Battlestar Galactica season 4.5 + surprise  
**Audio:** Prelinger Archive films (see below)  
  
**Notes:** The tribulations of life and television have delayed this conclusion far too long. Two years after we conceived it, I have the pleasure of finally posting it while sitting next to beccatoria once again. From me and my first collaborator on the Cylon Internet: here's to making our own futures, no matter how much time it takes.  
  
**Audio Sources**  
[Destination Earth](http://archive.org/details/Destinat1956) (1956)  
[Human Reproduction](http://archive.org/details/HumanRep1947) (1947)  
[Leave It to Roll-Oh](http://archive.org/details/LeaveItt1940) (1940)  
[Name Unknown](http://archive.org/details/name_unknown) (?)  
[The Relaxed Wife](http://archive.org/details/RelaxedW1957) (1957)  
[Psychological Operations](http://archive.org/details/Psycholo1968) (1968)  
[To New Horizons](http://archive.org/details/ToNewHor1940) (1940)

**Author's Note:**

> https://thearchive2.livejournal.com/19717.html


End file.
